


Just a Little Bit Longer

by fembuck



Category: Resident Evil: Afterlife
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marathon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Claire share some alone time together before going out on a dangerous scavenging mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before re-watching the film, and therefore while writing it was working under the delusion that Alice’s crew was safe and sound on the Arcadia at the end. How Jill Valentine slipped my mind I don’t know (the cold medication might have had something to do with it). Sorry Jill. Anyway, this story therefore follows my delusional alternate universe where the Arcadia is still a safe-haven for our band of heroes. 

“You should conserve your energy,” Alice rasped lazily as she combed her fingers through Claire’s fiery hair.“We have a busy day ahead of us.”

Light was just beginning to stream through the cabin window, and Alice knew that they weren’t going to be able to hide away, wrapped up naked together for much longer.Supplies were running low and they couldn’t put off heading to the mainland to look for resources any longer.

“Oh,” the redhead murmured kissing the inside of Alice’s thigh, nuzzling the warm skin there for a moment before she angled her face to side and placed a soft kiss on Alice’s sex. “ **Now** you’re worried about me saving my energy,” she teased, allowing her tongue to stroke across the damp lips before her, drawing a soft moan from Alice.

“Once you’ve set your mind on a task there’s no talking you out of it,” Alice sighed, biting down on her bottom lip to control the urge to smile as she looked down the length of her body to meet the redhead’s sparkling emerald gaze.

Claire rolled her eyes at that and Alice released her lip, finally allowing the teasing smile that had been threatening to emerge blossom on her lips.

“You didn’t exactly try to resist,” Claire murmured, trailing her fingers provocatively up Alice’s thigh so that she could brush the pad of her thumb over Alice’s still sensitive clit.“In fact,” she drawled, pausing to blow gently on the hard nub before her, “I remember you being quite enthusiastic,” she smiled as Alice helplessly rolled her hips towards her.

Alice grinned down at her lover and then her eyelashes fluttered and she groaned as Claire’s finger stroked her again.

“What can I say?I’m defenceless against you.”

“Baby, there are a lot of words I’d use to describe you, but ‘defenceless’ isn’t one of them,” Claire replied, pressing her lips against Alice’s damp curls one last time before shifting to begin kissing her way up the brunette’s body until they were face-to-face.

“I am though,” Alice whispered, regarding Claire with serious eyes as she lifted her hand to cradle Claire’s cheek.“When it comes to you I’m helpless,” she breathed out, stroking Claire’s cheek reverently with her thumb.

“That goes both ways,” Claire replied softly, lifting her hand to cover Alice’s, keeping it pressed tightly against her cheek.

She looked down into Alice’s loving eyes and Claire could feel tears welling up in her own, but she made no attempt to control or hide them.She wanted Alice to know that she moved her to tears.

“Kiss me,” Alice sighed, never taking her eyes off of Claire.

Claire’s lips parted to speak, but she quickly realized that there was nothing she could say that would accurately convey her emotions.She held Alice’s eyes for a moment longer, and then she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Alice’s.She ghosted light kiss after light kiss across Alice’s lips until she felt the brunette’s fingers tangle in her hair anxiously, and then Claire then teased her tongue against Alice’s lips, drinking in the moan that escaped the other woman like it was a fine wine.Alice’s lips parted almost immediately and Claire slipped inside, slowly teasing Alice tongue with her own, drawing another needy moan from the woman beneath her.

A knock sounded at the door as they explored each others mouths, but Claire ignored it and continued to kiss Alice, unwilling to give up contact with her lover’s heavenly lips.The knocking continued however, until finally Claire couldn’t ignore it anymore and pulled away from Alice with a groan.

“What?” Claire called out peevishly.

“It’s time,” was the reply from the other side of the door.

It was Chris.

Claire closed her eyes immediately feeling her libido cool at the sound of her brother’s voice.

“I’ve got your packs,” Chris continued a moment.“Are you two decent in there?”

Claire stared at the door to the cabin she shared with Alice thoughtfully.They were most definitely not decent, but she was hesitant tell that to her brother.Chris was aware that they were lovers, but the idea of informing him that they were, at that moment, wrapped up together in a passionate embrace disturbed her. There were certain things he just didn’t need to know.

“Right,” Chris drawled knowingly when silence met his inquiry.A soft thumping sound followed his words and Claire knew that he had just rested the bulk of his frame casually against the cabin door.“Don’t you two ever come up for air?”

“Chris!” Claire exclaimed sharply, frowning in his general direction.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris replied, not sounding the least bit chastised by Claire’s admonishing tone.“Listen, your packs are in the hall.The rest of us are ready to go when you are, so try not to take too long finishing up, okay?”

“Chris!” Claire exclaimed again, but there was no response to her words.“It’s not funny,” Claire declared a few seconds later, frowning as she looked down into Alice twinkling eyes and smiling face.

“Of course not,” Alice said, immediately schooling her features and then shaking her head grimly for emphasis.

“We should get dressed,” Claire sighed in response, though she couldn’t stop herself from stroking Alice’s cheek affectionately.She knew that her lover was simply humouring her with the serious expression she had adopted, but she was so adorable while doing it that Claire couldn’t really mind.

Alice’s eyes fluttered closed at Claire’s words and she sighed softly, but nodded.She had been hoping to return the favour before they had to leave for the mainland to scavenge for supplies, but if the rest of the team was already gathered they really couldn’t delay anymore.

They moved around the small room efficiently, dressing quickly in the dim light, and in less than two minutes Claire was stepping towards the cabin door.

“Hey,” Alice said, catching Claire’s wrist lightly as the redhead reached for the doorknob.“I...”

“I know,” Claire breathed out, meeting Alice’s eyes.“Me too,” she whispered, covering the brunette’s hand with her own, squeezing it tightly.

They held each other’s eyes for a moment longer, and then Alice surged forward, drawing Claire forcefully towards her, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that left them both slightly breathless.

“Ready?” Alice asked, clutching Claire’s hand when the need for air forced them away from each other’s lips.

“As I’ll ever be,” Claire murmured, leaning forward to place one last gentle kiss against Alice’s lips.

Alice wrapped her arms around Claire when the redhead pulled away from her lips and buried her nose in Claire’s hair, inhaling deeply as she hugged the other woman to her body, delaying the inevitable for just a moment longer.Then with a sigh she pulled back and leaned around Claire to pull open the cabin door.

It was time to get to work.

The End

  



End file.
